


I Still Need You

by ThisIsLitaE



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Affection, Barisi - Freeform, Cute, Developing Relationship, Fluff, Intimacy, M/M, Morning After, Short & Sweet, Touching, Watching Someone Sleep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 03:22:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28824411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThisIsLitaE/pseuds/ThisIsLitaE
Summary: A simple text message leads to Rafael and Carisi (finally) spending the night together. The morning after, Rafael finds himself contemplating their changing relationship.
Relationships: Rafael Barba/Dominick "Sonny" Carisi Jr.
Comments: 9
Kudos: 69





	I Still Need You

_I still need you._

Rafael could hardly believe the sequence of events that spiralled from the simple four word text message.

When the sunlight filtered through the windows, he had woken up naked in Carisi’s bed. He turned to find the other man still fast asleep beside him. A smile came to his face at the sight of Carisi’s midsection rising and falling with each breath. Rafael had to reach out and touch the bare skin, if only to prove it was all real.

He watched Carisi sleep for a minute, debating whether or not to wake him up. It was the first time the other man had appeared peaceful since Rafael came over the night before. Deciding not to disturb Carisi, Rafael shuffled closer and pressed his cheek to his companion’s shoulder. He admired how beautiful Carisi looked in the soft morning glow.

Rafael’s eyes fell to a hickey near Carisi’s collar bone. The large red mark was prominent against the creamy skin. He circled it with his fingertips, feeling the skin twitch slightly at his touch. Given the intensity of their passion, Rafael was sure there was an identical one on his own neck.

Sleeping with Carisi hadn’t been a part of his plan when he dropped by. Though, if he was honest with himself, Rafael couldn’t say it was a surprising development. Ever since Carisi had become his wide eyed mentor, there was an underlying sexual tension between them. Rafael had tried his best to keep things professional but, even after all the years passed, the feelings bubbled beneath the surface.

So much had changed since the two men had worked on cases together. Rafael was long gone from the Manhattan DA’s office. Carisi was coming into his own as a lawyer, proving so by beating Rafael in the courtroom. The up and coming ADA was no longer so eager to please, which helped his confidence grow. However, the transition from being a cop to an ADA was not as smooth as Carisi anticipated. Rafael knew from experience how easy it was to end up at odds with cops who were considered friends. It was a part of the reason Carisi still needed Rafael’s guidance. 

As Carisi rolled over, Rafael moved to gently spoon him. He nuzzled the nape of Carisi’s neck, catching a whiff of his lover’s alluring musk. He planted a long kiss to the smooth skin, coaxing a hum of approval from his waking companion.

“Morning, Rafael,” Carisi mumbled sleepily. He stretched his body, careful not to wriggle out of Rafael’s arms in the process.

“Good morning, Dominick,” Rafael replied. He felt a small thrill at being able to drop the surname formalities. There was something special about being able to use Carisi’s first name.

Carisi rolled over so he was facing Rafael. His ice blue eyes blinked to adjust to the light. Nevertheless, a wide smile graced Carisi’s handsome face. Rafael swept a few silver strands from Carisi’s forehead, tracing around the outline of his face. His fingers came to rest on the hickey where, if only for a moment, Rafael had claimed the younger man for his own.

“So, last night was nice,” Carisi commented with a chuckle. “Scratch that, it was amazing. Makes it hard to get out of bed.”

“Who says you have to get out of bed?” Rafael teased. The truth was that he didn’t mind the prospect of staying in bed with Carisi all weekend. He wondered if Carisi felt the same way.

“You know how it is,” Carisi sighed, pressing his forehead to Rafael’s. “There is always more work to do.”

Rafael’s eyes flickered away from Carisi’s. An ache of disappointment hit his chest. Understanding the truth behind the statement didn’t make it hurt any less. Rafael reluctantly pulled away and began to sit up.

“I should probably let you get back to it, then.”

Carisi grabbed Rafael’s arm, his eyes pleading. “I want you to stay,” he explained. “Besides, the thought of all those cases is making my stomach rumble.”

Rafael sniffed out a laugh. “That may be hunger talking, but I can help you with that.”

Rafael lay back beside Carisi, simply taking in the sight of the man in bed with him. He reached over and lightly rubbed Carisi’s belly, as though to sooth all the butterflies within. Rafael savoured the feel of the naked skin beneath his hand. It was in that moment he realised that he didn’t want their first night to be their last. Rafael wanted Carisi, intimately, as part of his life.

As though reading Rafael’s thoughts, Carisi whispered, “I meant what I said last night. I still need you, Rafael.”

Hearing the fateful words aloud filled Rafael with a pleasant warmth. He couldn’t help but smile. Trailing his hand up from Carisi’s stomach, his fingers danced up the strong chest and over the beautiful neck. Rafael cupped Carisi’s cheek, making sure his words were heard.

“I’ll always be here for you, Dominick. Whenever you need me.”

“I know.” Carisi’s eyes began to water with emotion. He tried to laugh it off. “What I don’t know is how you like your eggs in the morning.”

“You don’t have to cook for me. Just as long as you provide some coffee,” Rafael told him.

Carisi took Rafael’s hand from his face, intertwining their fingers. “I want to cook for you. Now, how do you like your eggs?”

“Over easy on toast,” Rafael said, kissing Carisi’s fingers.

“Bacon?” Carisi asked as he turned to get out of bed.

Rafael smirked in response. “What do you think?”

Carisi gave a nod as he pulled up his boxers and grabbed Rafael’s shirt from the floor. Rafael watched curiously while the other man slipped the checkerboard pattern shirt over his slender frame. Being made to fit Rafael’s body, the shirt length was too short. Though it didn’t stop Carisi from looking amazing in it.

“You know I don’t have a spare shirt.”

“No complaints here,” Carisi quipped with a suggestive eyebrow flash. He eased one arm out of the sleeve. “But you can have it back if you want.”

Given that Carisi looked so cute, Rafael found himself unable to resist. With an eye roll, he replied, “I suppose you can keep it for now. Just don’t get any bacon grease on it.”

Rafael searched around for his underwear as Carisi headed to the kitchen. While putting on his briefs, he pondered what would become of his and Carisi’s relationship. Things were looking promising and Rafael hoped his instincts were right. But, until he was sure, knowing that Carisi needed him was enough to make his morning. 

**Author's Note:**

> It's been nearly a month since my last post. Needed a bit of a refresh over the holiday period.  
> Hope you enjoyed this new piece. Comments and kudos are always appreciated!


End file.
